Even Better
by Fabled Diamond
Summary: JONAS; Nick is heartbroken when he thinks he'll never get a chance to tell Macy how he feels. However, Joe and Stella are planning a Cinderella Ball. Nick/Macy/Kevin triangle.
1. The Sensitive One

**Even Better  
Chapter one**

**. . . . . . . .**

Seeing her every day would be even better if I didn't have to see the way _he_ looked at her. He loved his brother, don't get him wrong. His brother was someone he really looked up to, even though he was pretty sure that--if someone asked--his brother might say the same thing about him. Even though he was younger, the youngest to be exact. At least, he hoped his brother looked up--or down--to him like he did to him. He just wished they didn't look at the same girl in the same way.

He had already been pegged as the sensitive one, so he wasn't going to try to sweep the girl his brother wanted off her feet. That wasn't his style. Even though it killed him to watch his older, the oldest to be exact, brother's lips twist into a smile every time he saw her. Even with all the injuries she caused, he still had that same look on his face every time she walked into view. It was heartbreaking to say the least.

"Hi Kevin," She said, returning his smile with something that looked manufactured and nervous before tagging, "of JONAS." of her greeting. Kevin's smile always faltered at that. He was torn, he knew Macy adored him, but he didn't know if she adored him because of the band he was in or because of the person he was.

"Hi Macy," he said, returning her greeting, counting out how long she had paused before adding the "of JONAS" to the end and giving her the same courtesy by adding, "of school." to the end of his greeting. Macy swooned, the "of school" comment wasted on her as she swung her hockey stick in such a way that it almost made contact with the side of Nick's face. Nick, being apt to her klutzy ways, ducked it with ease.

"Hi, Nick," Macy said next, same swooning fangirl smile on her face. Nick sighed, waiting for her to add the "of JONAS" to the end of his greeting. She didn't.

"Hi, Macy," he responded after a long moment of silence. She smiled at him, but it wasn't the same smile she had given Kevin. It was then, at this moment, that he knew he didn't have a chance with her. Kevin already got her best smiles, her first greeting...He guessed it was for the best, Macy deserved someone like Kevin and Kevin deserved someone like Macy.

Nick Lucas, always the martyr.

He watched in dismay as Macy turned back to Kevin, almost whacking him in the face with her hockey stick _again_. Luckily he dodged it. Again. And neither of them noticed that he had just narrowly avoided getting hit. They were too busy laughing about something he had missed out on hearing when he was dodging her hockey stick and recovering from the initial shock of almost being knocked out.

A second later, he checked his watch, waved to them and stalked off down the hallway. It was painful standing there and watching his brother and the girl he wanted flirt. This wasn't like Maria and not just because Joe wasn't involved this time. Macy was their friend, a girl they had known longer, a girl they had formed connections with. This one hurt more, but Nick, being the sensitive one and knowing that his brother had been interested in her first--at least, he had mentioned his interested in Macy first--so he took a back seat and watched his worst nightmare begin to unfold.

Around the corner he ran into Stella and Joe. They were talking about something he wasn't close enough to hear yet and holding some kind of orangey colored fliers. He had never been so relieved to see them in his life.

"Hey, Nick," Stella said, handing him a flier. Nick took it and looked down at in in confusion.

"What this?" He asked, looking back up and directly at Stella.

"Some kind of Cinderella ball," Joe said, flipping his hair and rolling his eyes, "Stella conned me into helping her out."

"It's a costume party slash masquerade slash Cinderella tribute!" Stella said excitedly, handing a few more kids that passed by a flier before leaning close to say, "And I hear JONAS might perform," very loudly into his ear so everyone around them could hear as well.

"Where'd you hear that?" Joe and Nick asked together, surprised that she would insist they perform without their permission.

"From me," she responded, smirking. Nick looked down at the flier and checked the date. Lucky for Stella, they would be in town then. But she already knew that, she went with them on all their appearances. After all, what was a band without their stylist?

"I dunno, Stells," Joe piped up, "I think we might be out of town that weekend." Stella shot Joe a glare.

"I know your schedule, moron," she responded, pointing to herself with her free hand, "Stella Malone, stylist to JONAS, remember?" Joe grumbled something under his breath and rolled his eyes again.

"What if we went on a family vacation that weekend?" Joe asked, obviously getting ready to spark and argument between them. Stella glared at him, one hand on her hip. Nick took that cue to check his watch again and point down the hallway, walking in the direction he pointed.

He really needed to find something to get his mind off of Macy and writing a song just wasn't going to cut it this time.

**. . . . . . . . .**

**I'm going for fairy tale here. I really am. I've got another one I'm writing that is fairy tale esque as well. Sorry for the kind of angsty beginning. I feel bad for Nick. It's like, Joe and Stella have the hots for each other and Macy and Kevin like each other. Who does Nick get? This makes me sad.**


	2. You Cut Me Open

**Woo! I'm updating! I feel so alive! It's been a crazy few days, truthfully. I went to see Transformers and it was **_**great**_**! I love that movie **_**soo **_**much it's crazy. I sat there with my mouth wide open the whole time. And I just saw the internet premiere of JONAS, episode 8, That Ding You Do with guest star, Lelaine. The link to it is on Shwave's profile =).**

**And because I think my anon reviewer xxxx might read this, "Yo, what's up? Thanks for the reviews. I contacted Dramatic Starlet for ya, she was ecstatic. You're really nice =). Just next time, you don't have to shout out, tell me and I'll do it. It's not that hard. Seeing as how most of the JONAS authors know each other. Peace!"**

**I'm done now. I swear.**

**Even Better**

**Chapter Two**

**. . . . . . . . .**

An hour into study hall and he was still having a hard time thinking of something _other_ than the cute little brunette he had accidentally fallen for. Okay, so maybe it wasn't _technically _an accident? Can anything really be an accident? Nick Lucas was a firm believer in the "everything happens for a reason" theory. There was a push and a pull to these types of things. Maybe he had to learn a lesson, or maybe he was reading into his feelings too much. Maybe he just wanted to be friends with Macy.

_Yeah_, Nick thought bitterly, _That's why I write songs about her and feel a pain in my chest every time I see her with Kevin. _He took a deep breath just as the bell rang. He stood up, relieved and torn up inside at the same time. Maybe he needed another theory.

Being back in the hallway again, was like a mental struggle. He noticed that everything was set up again. Macy and Kevin were having a conversation and Stella and Joe were passing out posters. He didn't know who he didn't want to talk to more. The bickering couple-in-the-making that was in denial or the couple-in-the-making that wasn't in denial or bickering. He decided that neither might be a good choice and continued on down the hallway, hoping none of them would notice as he stalked off to his next class.

"Hey Nick," Stella said as he walked past she and Joe.

_So much for hoping_, he thought as he turned around and smiled at his older brother's best friend.

"Yeah, Stella?" He asked, keeping his usual neutral expression.

"Can you help us out?" She motioned from herself to Joe and then back to herself as she said that. Nick raised an eyebrow to show his interest.

"Sure," Nick said, even though he would really rather be in his next class, sitting alone and waiting for his teacher to get there so he could focus on something else other than Macy for _at least _ten minutes. "What's up?"

"Well," Stella began, giving a big elaborate explanation of another one of she and Joe's arguments while Nick pretended to listen. "So, I'm right, right?" She asked as soon as she was finished, Nick cleared his throat, snapping back to reality and out of his ever-constant thoughts of Macy.

"Yeah," Nick said, shooting his brother an apologetic look, "Stella, you're always right." Stella turned and have Joe an "I told you so" smile. Joe glared at his younger brother.

"Come on!" Joe said, "Nick _always_ says that, he _always _tells you that you're right. You _know _that."

"Duh," Stella said, "why do you think I always ask him?" Joe stared at her in mock shock, his hand flying to his chest.

"Stella Malone," he said in a fake southern accent, gasping before fanning himself, "I am surprised at you!"

"Can it, Lucas," Stella remarked, before turning back to Nick and giving him the sweetest smile she could muster. "Thank you, Nick," she said, winking before she added, "you were _always_ my favorite!"

"Hey!" Joe said from behind her, "What about me?" Stella turned to face him again.

"You're my _least_ favorite," she remarked, glowering at him.

"I'm hurt, Stella," Joe said, "Just plain _hurt_. I thought I was your best friend." Nick took this as his cue to leave, trying to duck past where Macy and Kevin were giving each other googly eyes without them noticing him.

"Nick!" His older brother called out to him as he was trying to rush by. Nick stopped for a second, closing his eyes and praying silently that he had imagined Kevin calling him before he looked over.

_Crap_, Nick thought, watching in disdain as Kevin waved him over.

"Hey, Kev," Nick said, his voice cracking a little as he made his way over. Macy smiled at him and he felt his heart skip a beat. "What's up?" He watched out of the corner of his eye as Macy's smile faltered when he didn't acknowledge her. He wished she could understand it was for the best.

"Kevin just asked me to that Cinderella ball thing that Stella is throwing," Macy squealed, obviously not too upset by him not saying hey to her. Nick's mouth twitched slightly as he forced his lips to curl up into an enthusiastic smile.

"That's great!" He said, feeling as if his heart had not only shattered, but had been ground into fine powder and was now being used to suffocate him. Macy giggled and Kevin smiled at her. Nick punched his brother's arm playfully. "Took ya long enough, huh?" He asked, winking. Kevin blushed at that and Macy giggled again. Inwardly, Nick sighed.

"Thanks," Macy said after a few seconds of awkward silence, smiling in Nick's direction again.

"For what?" Nick asked.

"For the congratulations," Macy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," Nick said, flashing her another smile, "that." Then he did what he did earlier, he checked his watch and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Macy asked, reaching out to touch his arm. Nick bit his lip and closed his eyes tight. Then, regaining his composure he turned around to face Macy and Kevin once more.

"I don't want to be late for Math," he informed them, "Yay decimals."

"But you hate your Math class," Kevin said. Nick's mouth twitched again.

"I changed my mind," he said, "bye guys." With that he was gone, walking down the hallway at a high rate of speed. He was beginning to feel the same way Joe did about this whole Cinderella Ball thing. It really was a stupid idea.

**. . . . . . . .**

**I swear to bob that my iTunes started playing "Bleeding Love" right at the moment when I was typing the "Kevin just asked me to the Cinderella Ball" part. Isn't that trippy? Anyways, more emo!Nick. Hopefully we'll get to the Cinderella Ball soon. I'm **_**so **_**looking forward to it!**


	3. Can't Have You

**I thought I should update this because like, I just now realized it doesn't have as many chapters as I thought it did. I'm probably going to be skipping ahead a bit in this chapter. That Cinderella Ball is making me want to. Gaaah. I can't wait to get there!**

**Even Better  
Chapter Three  
**

**. . . . . . . .**

There was only a week left until the Cinderella Ball and Nick was not looking forward to it. He tried on multiple occasions to get out of going, but Stella practically had a cow.

"You _have_ to come, Nick," Stella said. It was the thousandth time he had begged her not to force him to come. "You and your brothers are providing the entertainment for the evening." Nick grimaced. He had almost forgotten that he had to perform. Well, this sucked.

"I don't have a date," Nick told her, "I don't want to go alone." Stella snorted.

"Nick," She told him, walking over to the window in his room and opening it. The sound of screaming girls pierced his ears. He winced at the sound and gave Stella a "what are you getting at?" look. Stella motioned out the window. "You've got a whole sea of fangirls out there, Nick," she told him, "Just pick one." Nick stared at Stella and sighed.

_That's not the fangirl I want, _He thought bitterly, turning away from his older brother's best friend with a hurt expression on his face and headed towards one of the three fireman poles.

"Nick?" Stella asked, confused by his reaction, "Did I say something to upset you?" Nick stopped, his back still to her as he put his hand on the railing around the poles. He gathered all of his courage and turned to look at her again.

"No," Nick said, a slight smile, "thanks for the advice, but I don't want to cause a riot amongst those girls. Besides, I really like this outfit." Stella laughed. It had been so long since the boys had been attacked by their fangirls that she had almost forgotten what little clothes-shredding terrors they really were.

"Are you going stag?" She asked before adding, "because I don't have a date. I could go with you. It'll be like a friend thing." Nick smirked and stared down at his sneakers.

"Thanks for the offer, Stells," He said, "But I have someone else in mind."

"Who?" Stella asked, eyebrows raised. Nick wracked his brain for a name, any name. He didn't want Stella to think that he was lying to her, even though he was. He just didn't want to have to go with Stella. He _couldn't_ go with Stella. Any other time he would've accepted her offer, but now that he knew how bad it hurt to see one of your brothers with the girl you had fallen for...He couldn't do that to Joe.

"Penny," he blurted, automatically feeling stupid for saying it.

"Penny?" Stella asked, "didn't she dump you and break your heart into a million pieces?" Nick winced. Way to put it lightly, Stella. "Besides," she continued, "I heard that she's going with Ricky." Nick ground his teeth together. Did Stella always have to be so in tune with gossip?

"Oh," He responded, feeling slightly embarrassed, "I'm sure I'll figure something out then..."

"I just tol--" She stared, but he cut her off.

"Bye, Stella," He said, running around the railing and sliding down the closest pole. Even if Stella was just trying to be nice and help him out, he couldn't do that to Joe. Besides, he had a hunch Joe was going to ask her to go to the Cinderella thing soon anyway.

"Hey, Nick..." Joe said from where he was at the kitchen table, hunched over a couple cartons of milk. Okay, so maybe he had a little more than a hunch. Joe only drank copious amounts of milk when he was upset about something. Nick walked to the table and pulled out a chair.

"What is it, Joe?" Nick asked, taking a seat at the table.

"There's this girl I like..." Joe said, trailing off. Nick knew where this was going.

"If you want to ask Stella to the Cinderella Ball then do it," Nick said before Joe could continue. Joe stared at his brother in shock.

"Pfft." Joe said, nervousness washing over his features, "I don't want to ask _Stella_. What makes you think I'd want to go to...Stella, _really_?" Joe was a bad liar. Nick just shook his head and got up from the table, heading for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Joe called after him. Somewhere, nowhere, everywhere. Nick didn't answer him. Instead, he opened the door and walked out into the cold winter air. He shoved his hands in his pockets to protect them from the cold. He just needed to get away for a little while. Maybe walking outside in the cold would help in take his mind off of Macy. Or at least give Joe the chance to ask Stella to the Cinderella Ball. That way he wouldn't feel bad for declining her offer to go as friends.

"Hey, Nick!" He heard someone call out to him. He turned around, seeing Macy running to catch up with him.

"Macy?" Nick asked, checking his surroundings to make sure he was where he thought he was, "What're you doing out here?"

"Kevin invited me over," she said, a bit breathless.

"Oh..." He said, "why?"

"Operation get Joe to ask Stella," she responded simply, "You want to help us?" Nick chuckled.

"No," he said, he didn't think he could stand seeing Macy and Kevin together anymore than he had to, "you two go ahead, I was just about to go for a walk." Macy arched an eyebrow at him.

"It's _freezing_ out here, Nick," Macy said, "Are you _insane_?" Nick stared at her in shock for a moment.

"Uh," he said, "the cold doesn't really bother me, but thanks for the concern..." he trailed off, staring down at the ground awkwardly.

"Come on, Nick," Macy said, "Don't you want to see me and Kevin shove Stella and Joe into a closet or something? It'll be fun." Her persuading was making it harder for him to continue with his earlier plan to go on a walk to clear his head.

"That would be a funny thing to watch..." Nick admitted, still staring at his shoes. Macy leaned forward, bending slightly so her face was in his field of vision. He took a step back.

"So you'll help us?" She asked, a big smile on her face. Nick swore he felt his heart skip a beat. He loved that smile.

"Okay," Nick said. Macy clapped her hands together and jumped once to show her excitement. Nick swallowed hard when she reached down and took his hand, leading him back towards the firehouse. "This is going to be _awesome_."

Nick wondered what he had just gotten himself into.

**. . . . . . . . .**

**My iTunes is psychic. Right when I typed "**_That's not the fangirl I want, _He thought bitterly" **the song Can't Have You by the Jonas Brothers started playing. Pretty freaky if you ask me. I apologise for the OOC. And yay, Joella chapter! I had to put this in as a filler.**


	4. To Get Some Air Into My Chest

**I AM SO FINALLY UPDATING THIS. FINALLY.**

**Even Better  
Chapter Four  
To Get Some Air Into My Chest**

**BEGIN &&**

Helping Kevin and Macy get Stella and Joe to admit their feelings would be _even better_ if he didn't have to watch Kevin and Macy look at each other all googly-eyed in the process.

He didn't even think their plan was working, but they weren't doing much planning as it was anyway. They just kept glancing at each other shyly and blushing and looking away. Nick didn't know whether he wanted to scream or vomit. He supposed he wanted to do both.

"So," Nick said after they had looked at each other and blushed for the _millionth _time that evening, "How're we doing this?" The two looked at him, shrugging their shoulders. This was not going the way he had hoped. He hoped that this would help get her off of his mind. But he supposed that working _with _her might've been poor judgment on his part.

He bit his lip, glaring at the floor. This must've been what they needed him for; they wanted him to be the one to come up with a plan. He could see where they were coming from. Because, let's face it, Kevin wasn't the best person to go to for coming up with plans. Nick sighed and stood up, marching into the kitchen and staring down at his older brother. Did he have to do _everything _around here?

"Joe," Nick said, noticing that there were more milk cartons littered all over the table, and Joe's head was resting against his arm. He groaned, turning his head slightly to the side, letting Nick know he had heard him.

"Go upstairs and ask Stella to the Cinderella ball or I swear I'm gonna do it myself." Joe sat up quickly and glared at his younger brother.

"Not cool, man!" He yelled and Nick resisted the urge to smirk.

"I'm serious," Nick said, "I'm going to ask Stella if you don't. Just think of how _amazing _she's going to look in her gown…" he trailed off. Joe looked completely freaked.

"You wouldn't ask her to the ball," Joe said, "You wouldn't." Nick crossed his arms.

"Someone else asked the girl I wanted to go with," he said, "so…give me one good reason why I shouldn't go with Stella."

"Because!" Joe shouted, getting up from the table, and moving so he was in his little brother's face. Nick held his ground, staring back at Joe, his face completely serious.

"Because isn't an answer," Nick responded, smirking at his older brother. Joe cried out and stomped his foot in frustration. Nick turned away from his brother and started towards the stairs that lead to their room.

"I'm gonna go ask her right now," Nick said, "I'm sure she'll say yes. Seeing as how _no one else _wants to ask her." He heard Joe huff behind him, but he made no motion to move from his spot. "Besides, earlier she asked _me _if I wanted to go with her. You know since _no one else _had asked her." Nick continued towards the stairs, hoping his brother would bite soon.

"Whatever, man!" He said, pushing past his younger brother and heading up the stairs. Nick just chuckled lightly. Who knew brining competition into this would make Joe finally ask Stella out? Oh right. He did.

He turned around, brushing his shoulders off and heading back into the living room where Kevin and Macy were beaming at him.

"That was _perfect_, Nick," Macy said, bounding up to him and throwing her arms around his neck. Nick laughed nervously, hugging her back as she jumped up and down against him. He looked over at his oldest brother, trying to get his mind off of the cute brunette that was jumping up and down happily.

"High five, dude," Kevin said, holding up his hand. Nick smiled, slapping his brother's hand. Macy stayed against him for a few seconds longer before she pulled away and pulled her cell phone, which had just vibrated, out of her pocket.

"It's a text from, Stella!" Macy shrieked. Kevin and Nick leaned in, reading over her shoulder as she opened it.

**Omg, Macy. Joe just asked me to the Cinderella Ball. I can't wait to get started on our dresses! We're going to look **_**amazing**_**!. –Stella.**

Macy squealed, hugging Nick again. Nick bit his lip and sighed as he hugged her back. His heart was racing and he found himself wondering why Macy thought it was a good idea to hug him.

Sure, he was the one who had made it possible that Joe and Stella had _finally _(sort of) gotten together, but that didn't mean she needed to—he swallowed—press her warm body against his and…rest her head on his shoulder. Her scent assaulted his nostrils and he took a shaky breath.

"This is going to be _so _awesome," she said. He could feel her breath against his neck and he almost whimpered. Goosebumps had appeared on his skin. He held his breath.

"Yeah," Nick said, closing his eyes for a moment to try and clear this whole scene out of his head. He needed to escape from what was going on. And he needed to do it without hurting Macy by shoving her away. But even when he closed his eyes he could still feel her body against his. He could still feel her breathing against his neck.

"Group hug," he heard his oldest brother announce from behind him, wrapping his arms around both him and Macy. Nick sighed.

Didn't he know he was making his a lot harder than it should've been? Didn't _they _know that the girl he had wanted to take (that got asked by someone else) was the girl that was hugging him right now?

No, he guessed they didn't know. He really should learn to voice his feelings better.

**END &&**

**It seems a little rushed or whatever. I'm kinda swamped in stories right now. So many ideas keep happening! Haaa. I should stop txting! Just kidding. I love the girls I text. Cayce, Laxmi, Mandy…I love you girls =).**


	5. Ooooh, Jealousy

**So I'm trying to get everything updated. Everything I haven't updated for awhile. I might just call Unfaithful finished. I like the way it ended and inspiration is few and far between. If you don't already know I'm grounded from the internet. It's also my birthday today so yay me 8D.**

**This if for thiscoffeeshop (Laxmi--who is my buddy! And wife.) and mandydoesntknow (Mandy--whose birthday is the day before mine) and the DACE girls (who have been an amazing support!) And to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are the best!**

**Even Better  
****Chapter Five  
Ooooh, Jealousy  
**

**BEGIN&&**

Two hours before the ball and he didn't have a date. Not that he had been looking, he _wanted _to go with Macy but she was preoccupied with kissing his older brother and being generally adorable. She was distracting him. Which, in hindsight, was probably why he didn't bother looking for a date. He was certain the search would be _much better_ if he didn't have a certain adorable sporty brunette to worry about. It might've been even _easier _to find a date if she didn't spend every _waking _moment as his house, curled up on his couch...nestled snugly against his _stupid_ older brother. Jealousy was a funny thing.

The past few weeks had been awful, terrible, incredibly tough. Not just because Macy was at his house all the time, but because she and Stella thought it would be _fun_ to drag him along on shopping trips to shop for dress fabric or whatever. He wasn't into it and that's what he tried telling them, but Stella _insisted_. And you _know _how persuasive she can be. Then, when he thought it couldn't get any _worse_, he still hadn't found a date! Again, not that he was looking, but it'd be nice to have a date to the "social event of the year" as Stella referred to it.

"Nick!" Stella called from upstairs where she and Macy were getting ready. Joe and Kevin were getting ready in his parents room to give the girls privacy. Nick _should _be changing with his brothers, but instead he's on dress duty. Which is a lot less awesome than it sounds. He had to make sure nothing went wrong when the girls were changing. Which was kind of a cover for "Nick, we don't want you in the room with us (since it was smaller than theirs), so go wait on Stella and Macy while we change". His brothers were delightful.

"Yes, Stella?" He asked, trying to sound, well, not annoyed, but it wasn't working. Stella ignored his annoyance. Out of the goodness of her heart. Supposedly.

"Come up here and zip me up," she called and Nick sighed.

"Why can't Macy do it?" Nick asked. Walking towards the stairs, despite his comment.

"She's still getting ready," Stella responded. Nick sighed again, wondering why he knew what she was going to say before she said it. He climbed the stairs, almost dragging his feet. He wasn't looking forward to helping Stella get ready. Especially since she and Macy had carted him all over heck and creation to look at the things they bought and give his opinion. They knew he was going to just say everything looked "good", didn't they? Maybe not.

"Okay, Stella," he said, reaching the top of the stairs, "I'm here to assist you in getting your dress on." He lazily made his way towards the blonde who stood in the center of the room.

"About time," Stella said, holding the dress against her body. Nick sighed a third time, he felt like freaking Cinderella and he wasn't quite sure why. He stopped walking when he stood close enough behind Stella to grab the top of her dress, holding it together with one hand while with the other he zipped it up. Stella sighed with relief, turning to face him.

"How do I look?" She asked, flashing him a totally Stella smile. Nick withheld a gasp, taking in the intricate designs on her dress. It was stunning. Stella looked gorgeous in white, some pink accessories completing the outfit.

"Fantastic," he responded, in awe of how she looked. He couldn't wait to see Joe's fa--

Macy walked out of the bathroom, a red gown fitting snug against her body, showing off every curve. Nick's jaw dropped, if Stella looked fantastic, Macy looked incredible, gorgeous, fabulous, amazing, any other adjective to describe her beauty. She smiled at him when she noticed he was there and he felt his heart race. She turned around, showing him the back of the dress where he noticed a short train that began between her back and her rear and went all the way to the floor. Not that he was staring, of course.

"Can you tie this, Nick?" She asked and Nick allowed his eyes to travel upwards to her exposed back and he swallowed. Stella knew how to make a damn good dress.

"Of course," he responded, that's what he was there for _right_? He crossed the room and grabbed the ribbon that tied the dress around her neck and tied it in a perfect bow. Then, as he stood back, admiring his work he had an overwhelming urge to reach out and slide his fingers down her back. An urge that he gave into, way before he could stop himself.

Her back was smooth. The skin felt good, _right_, beneath his fingers. She shivered, turning around and staring at him with confused eyes.

"You had something on your back," he managed to choke out, thoughts going crazy. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for, uh, getting it," she responded.

"Anytime," he said. This moment was getting more awkward than he could handle.

"Alright, Nick," Stella said, clapping her hands together, "thanks for helping us. You can go get ready now. Bye." She forced him from the room, pushing him towards one of the three fire poles.

"You're welco--" he began, but Stella shoved him again and he had to grab into the fire pole to save himself from plummeting to his death. Well, sort of to his death. Stella always got a little controlling when she was getting ready for a social event, so he would try not to being up the fact that she very nearly _killed him_ anytime in the near future.

**END AND BEGIN AGAIN**

By the time he had finished getting ready, everyone else had already gone. It was no surprise, Stella was hosting the event and, well, that really only excused Stella and Joe. Not that he was upset that Macy and Kevin had already left. That just made going to the ball alone that much easier. Or did it make it harder? His thoughts were a jumbled mess of emotions and memories of Macy. _A lot _of memories of Macy.

He got into his car, setting his mask in the seat next to him and made his way towards the building where the ball was to be held. This was going to be an interesting night. Nick Lucas arriving stag to the Stella-proclaimed "social event of the year". Not that they'd know it was him, he would be wearing a mask. Who was he kidding? He was easy to spot. One look at his hair ought to give him away.

He arrived at the building, minutes later, parking his car and making his way towards the entrance. He wasn't looking forward to this, walking into a ball alone. Not that he wanted to walk into the ball with anyone but Macy on his arm either. Tonight was proving to be rather difficult.

And it didn't help that he was dressed like a prince without a princess.

**END&&**

**Short, I know, but I wanted to at **_**least **_**update **_**something**_**. And to suburbs and farietaleredux, you guys are amazing writers. I can only aspire to be half as amazing as you are. Ohhh. You guys rock! **

**Read and Review.**


	6. Build Me Up, Buttercup

**Hi guys! I'm not dead. How cool is that. I kinda wanted to finish this, even though I have ZERO inspiration at all ever lately. I can't even write original stuff. Hope this is good enough for you guys. **

**Even Better  
Chapter Six  
Build Me Up, Buttercup**

**Begin&&**

When Nick opened the door, walking into the front lobby of the building, the first thing he noticed were the intricate decorations. This was no doubt a Stella event, he could tell from how beautiful and just perfect everything looked. He smirked to himself, despite the intense heartache and loneliness he felt entering this building so full of beauty with no Macy to make this worthwhile.

He stood outside the lobby door for a good minute, talking himself in to walking inside. He really didn't want to, it was one thing to arrive single with a group of friends, but arriving stag _alone_? He mentally cursed Stella, Joe and Kevin for making him come, for making _sure_ that JONAS played a show tonight. This was heart wrenching for him. Thinking about how his stupid brother didn't even _notice_ his infatuation with Macy. How _could_ he?

Nick sighed, pacing the floor. That wasn't fair, was it? It honestly just wasn't fair for him to think of Kevin so negatively. His brother obviously didn't know of his feelings for Macy because _Macy_ didn't even know of his feelings for Macy. Nick wasn't even sure _he_ knew for certain until Kevin showed an interest to Macy's interest. Why did his life have to be so confusing?

From inside Nick's pant pocket, his cell phone began to ring. His ringtone was old fashioned this week, an antique telephone ring. Or as antique as it could get on a smart phone. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Stella. Of _course_ it was Stella because according to the clock, he was 5 minutes late for JONAS's performance.

"Hello…Stella I…?" Nick asked, bracing himself for the yelling, the screaming, the clawing, the…

"Nick?" Nick froze when he heard her voice. _Macy__'__s_ voice.

"Macy…I…Uh…" He stuttered.

"Nick we're all really worried…why haven't you arrived yet? You're never late for a show. We expect that from Joe, but…" Macy's voice trails off and Nick's heart throbs in his chest.

"Macy I'm…I…I…wasn't…" Nick can't even get a word out, he's so tongue tied. So instead he slips inside the door to the ballroom, hanging up his phone and putting it back into his pocket. He doesn't want to sing, he doesn't want to play an instrument…not tonight. He's not even sure if he can, not with the way he feels. Not with the things he's thinking about Macy.

"I think he hung up," he hears someone say and he turns and sees her standing there in that breathtaking backless red gown. He can't even breathe as he watches her pass a phone back to Stella.

_Oh__my__God_, he thinks, heart racing, palms sweating…_Macy__…__._

"Great," Stella says, stomping her foot. Now where are the other two knuckleheads?" Macy shrugs, looking out into the crowd.

"It doesn't help that every single guy here looks the same, Stel," Macy remarks, and Stella huffs.

"Just go find your boyfriend and let me deal with Joe." Macy blushes when Stella refers to Kevin as her _boyfriend_ because she hadn't ever really called him that herself. But, that's what he was, right? Her _boyfriend_.

"Okay," she responds and Nick feels a twinge in his heart and a lump in his throat. Her _boyfriend_.

"Kevin?" Macy calls out questioningly into the crowd, but no one answers her, "KEEEVVVIIIN?" she calls again, way louder this time. His brother would've had to have been deaf not to he—

"There you are!" Macy says, grabbing _his_ arm, "Couldn't you hear me, Kev?"

"I-I…" Nick stammers. Macy smiles up at him and squeezes his bicep.

"It is really loud in here," Macy comments, having to shout a little over the music the DJ was playing and the chatter all around them.

"Y…yeah," Nick says, voice cracking and Macy giggles. He can't even process what's happening, just that her touch is…so…he sighs and smiles at her.

"C'mon," Macy says, "let's go see if Stella found Joe and then I guess we can try Nick again since he's still not here." Macy grabs his hand and chews her lip.

"O..oh" Nick responds.

"Something's been up with him lately, y'know? He seems so distant from all of us. I don't understand what changed." Nick's heart is thundering in his chest now and he feels uncomfortable listening to Macy talk about him…she thinks she's talking to Kevin. This isn't right.

"M…macy…can…" Nick tries, but his stomach is in knots, his voice is too high pitched and doesn't sound natural, and he just…can't.

"Wow, Kev, you don't sound too good…is your voice going? Stella is going to have a conniption!" She leads him backstage and glances around, Stella and the other boys aren't back yet. Nick's stomach lurches.

"Oh," Macy says, "I guess she hasn't found them…uh," she glances around again, confused before saying "Ohhh well, guess we'll just…wait here…" and leaning into him a little bit, smirking up at him and gazing into his brown eyes through his mask. Nick can't even breathe.

**END&&**

**It's not over, is it?**

**FD**


End file.
